Inconvenience
by LikeASir159
Summary: Jagger, Luna, and Valintine are running amuck in Morganville and it's up to the glass house gang, Raven,and Alexander to stop them.
1. News Travels Fast

_A/N: This has been revised a bit—when I say a bit I mean the title and a few words. Make of that what you will. I am making the titles of the chapters song titles, just for laughs. __**I do NOT own **__**Vampire Kisses**__** or "Typical"- Ellen Schreiber and MuteMath do. **_

_**~MegCullen159~**_

**Typical**

**Raven POV **

I had planned on spending my Saturday afternoon with Alexander in his coffin, and then have a nice meal at the cemetery, but Fate must have had other plans for my day. My gothic mate and I were heading out to the baroness' grave, when Jameson caught us before we could leave.

"Master Alexander!" Jameson declared breathlessly, "Your parents have sent a message for you and Miss Raven."

Jameson handed over the black envelope inscribed with our names.

Alexander and Raven,

We have received word that Jagger and his siblings

are wreaking havoc upon Morganville, Texas.

We take it as your duty to stop the Maxwells

from revealing our true identities.

Sincerely,

Mr. and Mrs. Sterling

Alexander looked over the note silently. I had never heard of this town or city or hamelet or whatever it is, but I am not know for being the best geography student.

My Knight of the Night finally spoke-up, "Well, I guess we're going to Texas,"

**Claire POV**

I was studying new material on quantum physics I had received from Myrnin, when Eve burst through the front door.

"Guess what I just saw!" She exclaimed, her black hair sticking up everywhere.

"What happened, Eve?" I replied incredulously; I seriously doubted that anything was seriously worth my worry with what had been happening lately.

"Well, it all started when some crazy guy with really cool hair. He walked into Common Grounds and started screaming about how he was a vampire and we should all fear him; everyone either laughed or didn't acknowledge him. But, it gets better! As I was driving home this would-be goth poser chick was walking around town flashing fang at everyone who looked at her! But the worst part was when this cool-hair-guy's mini doppelganger started towing around a bunch of coffins. Can you believe it, coffins! What a bunch of crazies!" Eve exclaimed in all of one breath.

"That's great, Eve," I went back to my book, "They're probably just freaky kid's visiting an aunt or something. They'll be out of Morganville in a week, tops."

"I do beg to differ," Amelie said materializing out of nowhere as usual, "These are real vampires, but of a different kind. They are dangerous and unpredictable to humans, but I do have too much to worry about now. Claire, I expect them out of town by this time next week at the latest."

"Who are they, ma'am?" I asked nervously.

"Jagger is the one with 'cool hair' and the girl is Luna. The young one is named Valentine. I do know people who can help you, though. Raven! Alexander!" Amelie called. Two Goths walked out of the portal in the wall. The girl seemed sure of herself where as the guy seemed more hesitant. He stood behind her protectively as they entered the room.

"Amelie, I need to know more about these people—" But she was already gone. It is so annoying when she does that.

"So… I guess we need to get to know each other. I'm Raven-" The goth girl said and pointed to the guy, "-and this is Alexander, he's a vampire,"

Shane is not going to be happy with me.


	2. Greetings

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm not very good at this am I? But, I have zero reviews. I'm so sad. _

_(A/N [7/6/11]: This is revised a tad. __**"VK" and**__**"The House Wins" (OK Go) belong to their respective owners.**__) _

_(A/N [8/5/11]: Mentioned bobby pins are from the Manga and the link is on my profile.)_

**The House Wins**

**Eve's POV**

We stood in the living room looking quite bewildered for awhile. Do normal people introduce themselves like that or does that only happen in Morganville? I decided to fill the awkward silence with a few introductions.

"So… I'm Eve Rosser," I said, then pointing to Claire, "and this is Claire Danvers. We live here with our roommates/boyfriends (depending on who you are talking to), Michael and Shane."

"I'm Raven Madison, as I said, and this is Alexander Sterling." The girl said as I admired her goth get-up. She has very pretty bobby pins; I'll have to ask her where she got them. "We are, supposedly, here to help you take down Jagger and Luna. But first, we need the down-low on this place."

As Claire was about enlighten our guests, Shane and Michael walked in to the house; they had been looking for some new zombie-killing game that they were psyched about.

"Hey Eve, are these friends of yours?" Shane asked sardonically, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shane and Michael meet Raven and Alexander," Claire offered simply.

"Not to be rude or anything," Michael added, "but what are you doing in my house?"

"I think that I should explain who we are before we explain why we're here," Alexander replied.

"Well go ahead; we're listening." Shane piped up, always the charmer.

"First and foremost, I am a vampire," Alexander stated blatantly.

**Alexander POV**

I waited for the running and the screaming or the laughing to begin, but, for some reason or another, neither of these ever came.

"Okay," the one named Eve said, "go on. We deal with this all the time."

"Wait, what?" My Raven said.

"Yeah, Michael's a vamp too." Shane said. "Not that I'm okay with it, but nobody asked me…" Michael smiled baring his fangs to me.

Well, that, I wasn't expecting.

_**A/N: Hoped you liked it! Sorry it's just filler; I try to continue with Alexander's POV soon.**_


	3. Explainations

_A/N: I got this one out a bit faster; aren't you happy with me? I own nothing._

_(A/N [7/6/11]: Again this is revision of the original chapter. __** I do not own Vampire Kisses nor do I own "People Are Strange" by Echo & the Bunnymen.**_

_**~MegCullen159~**_

**People Are Strange**

**Raven POV**

I stood next to my favorite vampire as we received the puzzling news of this strange new town.

"Yeah, don't go out at night in Morganville 'cause you're a walking Happy-Meal for these leeches," Eve remarked smileing up at Michael. "Just a question, but do you come with your own supply of blood or do you need us to find a vein for you to tap? If you do you're out of luck; I don't think the Blood Bank gives freebies."

"Blood Bank"…woah, that sounds gruesome. I guess these guys don't drink Romanian smoothies. " Um, I assume this Blood Bank isn't affiliated with the Red Cross."

Shane retorted, "It's a horrible way to pay your taxes."

"Shane, it is not that bad," Claire shot back.

_Taxes… in blood?_

"So how many are there? Vampires, I mean." Alexander asked.

"Umm- I don't know- a lot, I guess…," The blonde vampire said reluctantly. "It's kind of hard to keep track when there's so many in one place."

"Wait, we need a few more details here. Explain, please." I implored.

**Shane POV**

More vampires, really? I already have to deal with bloodsucker Michael-but I 'kinda have to put up with him because he's my buddy. These people-they're strangers- I just don't know why we got stuck with these guys.

"Do you know about the Disease? Have you been treated?" Claire asked. The two new-comers looked really confused.

"Okay," Claire continued, "I guess you don't. You must have been changed over recently. It's where—"

"Hold it! I was born a vampire," The guy, Alexander, interrupted.

Okay, now _I'm_ the one who is confused.

"That isn't possible!" Michael exclaimed.

Raven argued. "Well, obviously it is; both of his parents and most of his family are vampires."

"Amelie did say that they are a "different" kind of vampire…" Claire added.

_(A/N [7/6/11]: Oooh, cruddy ending sorry {:P})_


End file.
